Forbidden Love
by Neo Sailor Cosmos
Summary: Do you know that one moment that you wish would last forever? Where your with the person you love the most? Where you feel like time stops and you are the only two people in the world? Where this is the one moment that matters?


"Please?" I asked "Just once and then I promise that I'll never ask you to ever do it again.

She looked at me as if I was crazy and as if this was the point of no return. I gazed into her eyes and pleaded. I had to know what it felt like. If it felt right… if I would like it and then want to do it some more.

"No," she finally answered, "I just can't do it. But I want to. Bad."

"Then what's stopping you?" I said as I pressed my forehead to hers and our noses were bumping against each other and I took her hands. "Just one kiss"

I leaned into her and pressed my lips to hers. There was this certain static I felt between us. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. She pulled away after what had seemed like forever.

"See," I said quickly looking at my lap, "That wasn't so bad"

"_That was my first kiss!"_ I exclaimed in my thoughts, _"But I wish it had lasted longer" _because I knew it was my last with her.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I felt her staring at me and I decided to look up. I saw tears in her eyes and knew why. This was it. After this night we could never be together again. She felt as if there was no point in giving it a shot. But there wasn't. Her future had been written and there wasn't a damn thing that anyone could ever do about it. I kept on looking at her if she was about to say something. I wanted to do it again but that was against the rules. The rules that her future had decided for her. I held her hand knowing that we were both upset that this would never happen again. I would miss it too.

Then her mood switched as if someone else had started to take control of her. A riskier side. She scooted over towards me and stared into my eyes for a nanosecond until she gave in and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back with everything that I had. A rush of feelings just ran through my body, as I pressed harder wanting more. I felt her tongue in my mouth as I relaxed and enjoyed this moment that we shared together. I moved my hands to her waist and grabbed her side as I continued to search her body. I couldn't stop. I could breakaway from the kiss. I was addicted. She moved her hands up my shirt as I moved into her pants. I knew we were definitely not going to the having sex. But I did want to just enjoy this moment in anyway possible. I moved my hands around the back of her body as she pushed me back so she was laying on top of me on the studio bed. I continued to kiss her as she lay on top of me, moving my hands up and down her back. Her lips were soft and reassuring. I wished that we could pause in this one moment and never stop. I loved her body being so close to mine. It was all so surreal. I couldn't believe what was happening. But whatever this incredible feeling was- I loved it. I wanted it more and more as she kept on kissing me. I ran my hands through her blonde hair and put my hands to her waist. Her body kept grinding against mine on the bed as it got to the point where we had gone long past small movements. My body filled with all kinds of sensations. I wondered if this is what you were supposed to feel when you kissed someone. I felt like I was falling in love with her again and again. It was like the entire world had disappeared and right here in this moment, we were the only two people in worlds. I had never felt like this before. It felt like love. All my doubts faded away a if all my questions had been answered. This felt right… like this was supposed to happen all long. I felt safe while kissing her. Like everything else that bothered me would go away. All my worries about us were gone. She was the missing puzzle piece in my life and I wasn't ready to let go. We slowly declined, as the kisses grew softer and softer to barely touches. She finally pulled away from me and stared deeply into my eyes in shock.

"Oh, my, God" we both said in unison as we stared at each other as if neither one of us could begin to comprehend what just happened.


End file.
